PRICKED
by soul.me
Summary: Cinta ku seperti berduri, itu yang kau lakukan padaku, kau menancapkan duri di hatiku Mark. Kita harus berhenti. Ini terlalu menyakitkan samapai tidak bisa ku tahan lagi. Cinta dengan duri yang menusuk, jika kita masih melanjutkan hubungan ini sama saja membunuh diriku sendiri / Mark / Jaebum / Jinyoung / MarkJin / MarkNior / Bnior / JJP


present

.

.

.

Mark duduk di sudut kedai kopi matanya memperharikan keadaan sekeliling. Hampir semua yang berada disini adalah orang orang yang sedang memadu kasih. Merasa orang orang ikut mentertawakan keadannya sekarang. Mark beranjak meninggalkan tempat yang ia duduki sekarang, padahal kopi yang ia pesan berkurang setengahnya pun belum.

Mark keluar dari kedai langkahnya terhenti karena hujan yang tiba tiba turun, Mark yakin saat dirinya berdiri dari tempat duduk di sudut kedai tadi cuaca masih baik baik saja. Hujan turun seolah memahami hatinya yang sedang menangis atau hujan turun untuk mengejek dirinya.

Sepasang kekasih berlari kearahnya, berpegangan tangan. Mark memperhatikan bagaimana pasangan itu dengan penuh kelembutan saling membersihkan air hujan yang ada di tubuh mereka.

Mark berharap masih ada tangan itu yang akan memegangnya dengan erat, memperhatikan setiap hal yang ia lakukan. Mark tersenyum miris semua itu hanya tinggal harapan dan kenangan. Dia bukan lagi menjadi miliknya. Dia yang membantu dirinya yang tidak tau tentang Negara ini. Membantunya dalam segala hal dan menjadi sepasang kekasih setelahnya.

Mark pernah bejanji untuk menghabiskan hidup berdua bersama sama dibawah payung cinta dan kebahagiaan bersama kekasihnya. Mark tahu dia yang memulai semua nya. Dia yang mengungkapkan cinta kepadanya dan Mark juga yang memulai menyakiti – Jinyoung nya -.

Ya, Mark menghianati Jinyoung. Berkali kali mungkin, Mark tidak menyangka Jinyoung akan melakukan hal sejauh ini karena kesalahannya. Mark masih berharap bisa kembali seperti dulu dengan Jinyoung nya.

Sekali lagi Mark harus mengubur harapannya itu karena sebelum Mark terdampar disini Mark mengadiri pernikahan Jinyoung dan Jaebum. Mark tau Jaebum adalah sahabat Jinyoung jauh sebelum Mark bertemu Jinyoung. Mark mengenal Jaebum, mereka juga berteman, tentu saja Jinyoung yang memperkenalkannya pada Jaebum.

Jaebum dulu juga beberapa kali ikut dalam kencannya bersama Jinyoung, saat dirinya dan Jinyoung masih baik baik saja tentunya. Mark tau Jaebum selalu memperhatikan Jinyoung sampai hal hal kecil. Tetapi Mark fikir itu bentuk perhatian dari seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

Betapa bodohya dirinya menghianati Jinyoung yang mempunyai hati yang begitu tulus padanya. Menghianati Jinyoung-nya yang begitu sempurna. Bagaimana dirinya bisa tergoda dengan orang yang tidak lebih baik dalam paras tingkah laku dan perlakuan, Jinyoung yang terbaik yang pernah ia temui.

Jinyoung yang selalu bisa membuat orang yang ada disekitarnya merasa teduh dan nyaman. Dirinya yang terlalu serakah, seharusnya dirinya bersyukur mendapatkan Jinyoung.

Dirinya sudah tak bisa menyentuh Jinyoung seperti dulu, sudah tidak bisa memandangnya seperti dulu.

Mark ingat bagaimana kalimat terakhir Jinyoung saat mengakhiri hubungannya "Cinta ku seperti berduri, itu yang kau lakukan padaku, kau menancapkan duri di hatiku Mark. Kita harus berhenti. Ini terlalu menyakitkan samapai tidak bisa ku tahan lagi. Cinta dengan duri yang menusuk, jika kita masih melanjutkan hubungan ini sama saja membunuh diriku sendiri".

Setelah itu Jinyoung pergi, Mark ingin mengejar tapi saat melihat Jaebum memeluk Jinyoung, mengelus punggung Jinyong yang bergetar, Mark fikir dirinya harus member waktu untuk Jinyoug.

Tapi semuanya yang Mark lakukan salah. Tiga bulan setelah hubungannya berakhir Mark mengetahui bahwa Jinyoung dan Jaebum akan menikah.

Penyesalan yang menyakitkan. Mark menjadi nafas yang tidak dapat bernafas dengan nyaman. Sekarang Jinyoung adalah mimpi yang tak bisa Mark impikan lagi.

Sekarang Mark juga mempunyai duri di cintanya, seperti yang Jinyoung rasakan dulu. Ini yang ditinggalkan Jinyoung karna kesalahannya.

.

.

.

Jinyoung berdiri di balkon kamar Jaebum. Memandang hujan yang turun, menghirup aroma hujan yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Membiarkan dinginya angin menyentuh dirinya.

Sekarang dirinya dan Jaebum sudah berada dalam sebuah payung yang sama untuk melalui hujan, saling melindungi atas nama kesetiaan, kesederhanaan dan cinta.

Walau Jinyoung masih harus belajar lebih mencintai Jaebum. Mungkin cinta Jaebum jauh lebih besar untuknya tapi Jinyoung akan terus belajar agar bisa sama sama memegang taangan Jaebum sama kuatnya.

Suara pintu terbuka tidak lama setelahnya tetrutup. Jaebum berjalan mendekat ke arah Jinyoung, memeluknya dari belakang. Pelukan yang hangat, sangat hangat menurut Jinyoung.

" apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jaebum bertanya dengan tubuh yang semakin erat memeluk Jinyoung dari belakang.

"hanya menikmati hujan, aku menyukai hujan." Jinyoung memejamkan mata menikmati hujan dan pelukan dari Jaebum.

"kenapa tidak memakai baju hangat jika ingin menikmati aroma hujan yang selalu membuat mu lebih baik?" Jaebum menyerukkan wajahnya di leher Jinyoung menghirup aroma Jinyoung-nya, ya Jinyoung sudah benar benar menjadi miliknya sekarang.

"pelukan ini sudah membuatku hangat, sangat hangat."

"baik lah aku akan memelukmu seperti ini sampai kau puas menikmati hujan yang turun ini, aku tidak akan melarang mu, karena ini salah satu hal yang kau sukai di hidup mu."

Jinyoung membuka matanya membalik badannya menghadap Jebum, memberikan kecupan pada bibir Jaebum dan mengelus pipi Jebum, berusaha memberikan sedikit kehangatan pada orang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"kau tau sayang, kau selalu bisa membuat ku mengalah tanpa kau melarangnya, kau adalah kado dari tuhan yang tebaik untukku. Aku mencintai mu."

Ini pertama kalinya Jinyoung menyatakan cintanya pada dirinya dan itu membuat Jaebum bahagia berkali kali lipat. Tanpa membalas pernyataan cinta Jinyoung, Jaebum membawa Jinyoung pada ciuman yang hangat dan lembut. Tangan Jaebum yang berada di belakang tubuh Jinyoung Jaebum gunakan untuk merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua.

.

.

.

jangan lupa buat review ya yang uda baca

terimakasih

7132016


End file.
